pankosmiafandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
What even is this page? This page is for people who are new to the server and want to know more about worldmc and early Pankosmia. Timeline First Era Late July-August 4th 2018 * Around July 20th, Server opens starting the First Era * Mid-late July, Many ancient Towns/Nations (Towns/Nations formed before GB) like Paris, France, Kingdom of Prussia, Norway, Monaco, Israel and Germany pop up making Europe populated. * July 30th, CallMeConman invites 69 people to the server causing it to get big sometimes getting 20-40 people online. * July 30th, Isles war happens to form America, destroying the British empire with Scotland. This war causes HypeBeastCarvey, Vwon and MustacheGames who were 3 mainland Brits that immigrated to Fiji. * august 3rd, Island_Union (Oceania) Is formed by the Fiji gang after they fished for 4 whole days to get good gear to fight fiji and make there towns. Mustachegames leaves Fiji to make Corsica a large town in the IU. vwon leaves to make Sydney and HypeBeastCarvey stays in fiji with 2 god sets. * August 4th Med Empire is formed by bunny119 to piss Mustachegames off after an argument he had with him on EarthMC. * Dead Era August 4th-August 8th 2018 ** August 4th,Great rollback happens destroying almost everything after a server hack most likely caused by Fourthland (NNA). The roll back rolled back the server back 5 days which was before the isles war. Despite it rolling the server back 5 days, most towns weren't rolled back and it just deleted a ton of towns causing the Dead Era which most people didn't play. ** 'August 6th, '''The Server is rolled back again to the same day as the first rollback. This Rollback happened after Bunny119 heard about the first roll back and reported a fake glitch where he had "not real allies" so then Tailz the head of staff restarts the server causing everything to get rolled back but Med Empire so Bunny119 claims Corsica. **August 6th, With a half, claimed London owned by Vwon which was just ruins because of the rollback forms Anglo-Franco Union with Mustachegames in Corsica. ** August 6th Scania founded ** August 8th London is given to EchoOcelot a loner player who was BFF's with Tailz at the time so that Vwon could make Brittany with Mustache. ** August 8th, Brittany formed. Second Era August 8th-September 21st 2018 ** August 8th, Sweden recovers from the Rollback and is formed. This starting the second era ** August 8th, EchoOcelot becomes Mod ** A few days after August 8th, France grows to a world superpower with taking in Rollback refugees and under the protection of Tectonic order. ** Around August 10th, A player called Ren in Kalmar causes an extream overload in the image on the map files after he made 20+ images of Arabic curse words causing the plugin to break and his 2-week ban. ** August 13, Siege of Brandenburg under the Swedish in the battle of Brandenburg ** Early August, Mustachegames is banned for Warlogging in a war against the owner of the server in Monaco. ** Early August, Sometime before Belgium-Netherlands a Roll back refugee in France called GeoffTheDownsKid leaves France and makes the CSA based in his town of Tennesee. ** Early August, GeoffTheDownsKid makes a religion called "Thiccler" which is an image on the map picture made before Ren destroyed the image plugin. ** Early Mid august, Vwon and Mustachegames move to Benelux to make a Planned modern town never before seen on the server. The town was called Belgium-Netherlands and was the largest town EVER on the server with 15 or 16 people. The town also was home to the largest building on the server called the Flemish town. ** August 15th, CSA-Basque War Commonly called the Belgian war happens when the CSA suprise attacks the Basque Empire after the basque steal there members and stunts the servers growth. ** August 16th, Vwon is banned for no reason for "Toxicity" despite him rarely cursing or saying anything toxic in chat. Because of Vwon's reputation on the server, an extremely large riot consisting of people in the discord and in-game spammed "UNBAN VWON NOW OR DOXX" and Tailz removed the ban. ** August 16th, Manitoba is formed. ** August 18th, Italy is formed early in the morning well Vwon and Mustachegames aren't only so they can war Belgium-Netherlands ** August 18th, Italy gets salty of how big Belgium-Netherlands is and invades them well 2 new members are only with stone gear. When Mustachegames logs on in the morning half the town is gone and 2 of there old residents are helping Italy invade Belgium-Netherlands. Mustachegames quickly messages Vwon on discord, but it's too late. Belgium-Netherlands was gone. ** August 18th, Mustachegames uses the gold he recovered from Belgium-Netherlands to make Saint Helena where he is exiled to like Napoleon. Saint Helena was just a town made for Dutcian (Belgium-Netherlands people) to live.A ** August 19th, Saint Helena claims Tasmania and Christchurch forming the SHCC. After this SHCC became a large town on the server with about 8 or 11 people. ** August 23rd, Crevel a famous player in SHCC joins SHCC ** August 24th, The Hindenburgs flight from Christchurch to Auckland happens to be the first Zepplin flight. ** August 24th, 2 semi-inactive staff favourites are added to the staff team called "Imaxo" and "AEONfighter27" ** August 25th, The Hindenburg Disaster happens and 5 people die at takeoff to Tasmania from Christchurch. ** Around August 27th, Solomon islands are formed ** August 30th, Vwon and Mustachegames move to Honduras after Christchurch became too hard to build on. ** August 31st, Under Crevel's rule SHCC leaves CSA and joins Solomon islands ** September 1st, EchoOcelot is Demoted from mod after 3 false reports of abuse from amalos.. ** September 2nd, HOKKER becomes mayor of Sicily and invites teutonic92melon and Mathise to the server. ** September 3rd, Pansebjorn starts being an abusive helper and Italy, especially HOKKER and his friends are mad. ** September 3rd, After Bunny leaves Solomons and is invaded, SHCC joins Solomon islands and Solomon islands is the largest nation on the server. The Solomon islands also became the first nation since the great roll back to have 25+ people. ** Septemver 14th, Italy is preparing for what will seem to be the biggest war on the server, as tensions rise between Solomon Islands and Italy. ** September 21st, Server shutdowns and it doesn't come back The revived Era October 2018-May 5th 2019 * October 30th, Beta testing for the new revised server opens under Tailz8003 ** November 10th, Mistrand the first town is made ** November 10th, Madrid the second town is made ** November 10th, Bellerophon is formed ** November 11th, Madridian, x_OrangeWizard_x teams up with Tailz8003 and Bunny119 to make xiapi the capital of Kabi ** November 13th, Eporue is formed as the first Nation ** November 26th, New Zealand added by the owner Tailz8003 after requested by Vwon. ** December 4th 2018, Kabi is founded ** December 20 2018, Goljeg is founded by Mrkill_Switch ** January 20th 2019, first test war hosted by Kabi ** January 4th 2019, Mountain_Town is founded by InfiniteString ** February 7th 2019, Nanpi is founded by RealJulio after he moves from Madrid ** February 1st 2019, New_Zealand is founded ** March 8th, RealJulio comes back to the server ** March 9 2019, the new capital of Kabi named Kabi is formed by Tailz8003 ** March 11 2019, Genri is formed by Polkadotmonkey ** March 17th 2019, First ban, Super_Cow for hacking ** April 1st Tailz8003 releases a joke Pankosmia game trailer for a 8 bit RPG ** April 4th, Salvador is founded by Mele_Keshpalin ** April 18th, Miraflores is founded by Dinocrafting New Earth Era May 5th 2019 - Current ** May 5th, Earth is added back to Pankosmia as east asia ** May 7th Han Dynasty succeeds from Korea starting the Korean civil war ** May 7th? Indonesia added ** May 9th, Nazi_HRE is founded ** May 10th, Korean civil war ** May 12th, Vultsburg dynasty is started with Ultil0l marrying Vwon ** May 23rd, Nazi_HRE and Korea fall due to inactivity leading to a lack of funds for upkeep ** May 23rd, Vultsburg dynasty nation is founded ''Feel free to edit it yourself.